Generally described, poly(tetrafluoroethylene) (PTFE) has a high degree of chemical inertness, thermal stability, and hydrophobicity. These features make PTFE useful in many applications. For example, PTFE membranes are useful in processes such as filtration and separation. It would be desirable, however, to add other functionality to PTFE for some applications. Unfortunately, the chemical inertness of PTFE makes it very difficult to modify its properties.
What is desired, therefore, is a composition that has one or more attributes of PTFE, but other functionality as well, such as hydrophobicity, stereo selectivity, nanoporosity, adsorption, ion exchange characteristics, and/or catalytic properties, and is useful in applications such as filtration and separation.